1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keypad and a slide type mobile terminal having the same, and more particularly, to a keypad and a slide type mobile terminal having key display units positioned between key detectors when a sliding key is pressed and a second main body that slides to open a first main body to establish a sufficient separation between keys.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a mobile terminal may be classified as a bar type, a flip type, a folder type, or a slide type according to its external appearance.
The bar type mobile terminal includes a key input unit, which is a data input means, a display unit, which is a data output means, a mouthpiece module, and an earpiece module mounted in a main body housing, and may be advantageous because of its simple configuration.
The flip type mobile terminal includes a main body, flip cover, and hinge to rotatably connect the main body and the flip cover. The main body of the flip type mobile terminal has the same configuration as the bar type mobile terminal, and the flip cover covers a key input unit on the main body, such that in a communication standby mode, erroneous operation of the key input unit may be prevented.
The folder type mobile terminal includes a main body, folder body, and hinge to rotatably connect the main body and the folder body, and the folder body is opened and closed by rotating relative to the main body. When the folder body is closed on the main body, the folder type mobile terminal is in a communication standby mode, and the folder body covers a key input unit of the main body, thereby preventing erroneous operation of the key input unit. In a communication mode, the folder body is opened and thus a distance between a mouthpiece and an earpiece is maximized. The folder type mobile terminal may be advantageous because it may have a decreased size.
In the slide type mobile terminal, a function is performed when a slider body attached to a main body slides relative to the main body. For example, by sliding the slider body a display installed in a front surface of the slider body may be turned on, an incoming call may be received, or a desired function key of a plurality of keys installed in a front surface of the main body may be pressed.
When the size of the mobile terminal is decreased there may be a narrow gap between keys. As such, erroneous operation may occur frequently when manipulating keys.